Solitude
by haunting hanyou
Summary: This is a oneshot story mainly about Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo. Warning: Chracter death. Song fic. R&R.


_**This is a one-shot story it is not an Inuyasha Kagome well it kind of is but it is not a Inuyasha Kikyo story either. But it is about those three. Ok so enjoy my wonderful story and so forth yada yada. Also it is a song fic, please read the song otherwise the story will be confusing. I think the song fit well, very well. **_

_**Kei: Hello my wonderful people who decide to read this story.**_

_**Kuro: I hope you know your not talking to anyone cause no one wants to read your stories.**_

_**Kei: Oh that is not fair! U r me so u can't insult me cause u would be insulting yourself!**_

_**Kuro: Correction...I was insulting your stories**_

_**Kei: Ah my naive friend. If u insult my stories then u r insulting the way I write which is insulting your self**_

_**Kuro:...**_

_**Kei: Got nothing to say huh**_

_**Kuro: I didn't insult myself**_

_**Kei: yeah sure**_

_**Kuro: No really**_

_**Kei: Yeah whatever fills your taco burrito boy**_

_**Kuro:...that doesn't make sense**_

_**Kei: yeah well one ring to rule them all starts acting like an idiot ignoring readers**_

_**Kuro: ok then onto disclaimer! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in it, Rumiko Takahashi owns them, but she is dead now wah! T.T. ACK NO SHE IS NOT UNDER MY FLOOR BOARDS tries to cover cracks in floor so you can't see bodies but seriously Inuyasha is not mine. Also solitude by: Evanescence is not mine. So enjoy the story.**_

Kagome smiled up sadly at her friends; once again Inuyasha had run off to where Kikyo was. Sango felt sorry for Kagome, 'how could she live with this' she had asked Kagome many times and all she said was as long as he was happy she was. Miroku also felt bad for his companion. He and Sango were now together after them all finally beat Naraku. (1)

Kirara was happy with her life the way it was, and of course Shippo was now living with Sango and Miroku, thinking of them as mom and dad. Yes Shippo no longer thought of Kagome as a mom, because if Kagome was his mom he would have no dad plus she was always leaving, so now Kagome was just a friend to all of them. But to Kagome, she was a burden.

At this particular time, whenever Kagome came they all meet up at Kaede's to visit. The shikon no tama was destroyed and now there was no troubles with that. But still after their journey ended Kagome would stay for a week leave for three days and then come back, but then Kikyo started showing up more often which made Inuyasha disappears for a day or two. So the more Inuyasha went to Kikyo the less Kagome visited.

She had planned to live in the feudal era but watching Inuyasha prance (2) of to Kikyo just hurt her inside. Right now Kagome, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sat in Kaede's hut waiting for Inuyasha's return. Kagome came back two days ago and still Inuyasha had not come. Maybe he had forgotten about her, maybe he was confessing his love to Kikyo, maybe they were making love (3). Kagome stopped thinking about these things, it hurt her too much.

If Inuyasha didn't come back before nightfall she would leave and probley not come back for maybe another month. It was already past lunch and in two more hours it would be dark, which means she should head towards the well for it was a long walk and she wanted to get there before it was dark.

Kagome stood up nodding to each of her companions, they all stood and walked her out. They watched her walk away until they saw her no more...

The truth is, whenever Inuyasha went to see Kikyo it was not to do all that lovey dovey crap he did in the show, oh no far from that. He would work with Kikyo to give Kagome little pieces of her soul back so Kagome would not notice the soul entering her body. He knew it was a slow painful death for Kikyo but there was no other way. Kikyo had said she wanted Kagome to have her soul back and Kagome refused to take it.

Inuyasha being the idiot he is did not notice that it pained Kagome, knowing that he was with Kikyo. Today Inuyasha did not see Kikyo, no he sat in a tree all day thinking of his confession for Kagome. He watched her come and now he was watching her go, now was his chance. Though he did not notice that her smile was fake, her smile was sad. Kagome was at the well now, the sunset making her creamy face, glow she sat down leaning against the well her eyes towards the sky. Inuyasha watched quietly from above.

Sango and Miroku had sensed Inuyasha, so they wanting to have a talk with Inuyasha followed him to the well, they hid in the bushes watching Inuyasha as he stared at Kagome as she sat by the well. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku did not expect Kagome to start singing but yeah.

"How many times have you told me you love her

As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth

How long have I stood here beside you

I live through you

You looked through me"

Kagome had a sincere look on her face, everyone knew she was talking about Inuyasha and Kikyo and that is when Inuyasha understood, that he had said he loved Kikyo but that was a lie it was fear that Kagome would reject him that is why he had said those things.

"Ooh, Solitude,

Still with me is only you

Ooh, Solitude,

I can't stay away from you"

Sango smiled sadly at Kagome, it was true she was alone, but not completely were she was left in solitude.

"Everyone leaves me stranded

Forgotten, abandoned, left behind

I can't stay here another night"

Kagome's words made more since now, when she had said she was leaving that she couldn't bare to see Inuyasha with Kikyo. But they didn't forget and abandon her...now that you think about it Shippo no longer saw Kagome as a mom, Sango and Miroku were a family.

"How many times have I done this to myself

How long will it take before I see

When will this hole in my heart be mended

Who now is left alone but me"

Sango thought about the words of the song, it fit perfectly she had caught Kagome cutting herself, she promised her she would stop. But sadly if Kagome kept up like this the hole would only get bigger.

"Ooh, Solitude,

Forever me and forever you

Ooh, Solitude,

Only you, only true"

Kagome was not happy no matter how much she tried it was all fake.

"Everyone leaves me stranded

Forgotten, abandoned, left behind

I can't stay here another night"

Maybe Kagome thought of her self as un-important, insignificant.

"Your secret admirer

Who could it be"

Poor, poor Kagome, but she was kind of a secret admirer...only staring at Inuyasha with her loving eyes from afar. Her loving eyes, which were no more.

"Ooh, Can't you see

All along it was me

How can you be so blind

As to see right through me"

Yes Kagome has left presents for Inuyasha, but even if he loved Kagome he assumed it was from Kikyo.

"And Ooh, Solitude,

Still with me is only you

Ooh, Solitude,

I can't stay away from you"

Its funny how this song Kagome sang was basically about her.

"And Ooh, Solitude,

Ooh, Solitude,

Forever me and forever you

Ooh, Solitude,

Only you, only true"

Kagome was done singing leaving all of them speechless.

Kagome wiped the un-shed tears from her eyes, and stood getting ready to descend into her time. Inuyasha jumped down from his perch grabbing, Kagome's wrist.

"Kagome I...I'm sorry, but at least let me tell you about when I went to Kikyo's I w-" Kagome cut him off.

"I don't care about what you and Kikyo did" she almost screamed. Inuyasha looked at Kagome sadly and then pulled her into an embrace.

"I knew you didn't want your soul back but everyday with Kikyo I helped her give some of your soul back, but just a little so you would not notice." Inuyasha paused to smile at Kagome then continued, "Kagome I...I love you and I don't want you to leave"

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck hugging him back; she fingered the beads around his neck. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, and the next moment they were kissing. Inuyasha was not paying attention to his surroundings. Kagome pulled away, and in her hands were his beads, broken and falling to the ground...there only connection that held them together, was now...broken

"Ka...Kagome why? Please don't" this was the first time Sango, Miroku, and even Kagome had heard Inuyasha say please. But sadly Kagome dropped the beads, every single one. "Goodbye, Inuyasha" and with that Kagome fell back into the well, the glowing blue light stopping Inuyasha from looking at Kagome.

Kagome was gone, and it was all his fault, him and his stupidity his love was not enough for her, and like he had hope and dreamed would not happen did. She did not return his feelings, or at least she didn't say so. Inuyasha's stomach hurt, his heart felt as if it had been torn out.

He wanted to die, and that is what he did even though Sango and Miroku begged him not to, he slowly and painfully killed himself...he was gone just like Kagome...

Three weeks later Kagome came back, they did not know how she got back but she did. She had come back to say sorry to Inuyasha and tell him she loved him back, but sadly she was informed of his death. So Kagome had returned his feelings but poor Inuyasha did not know that. Kagome was in perfectly good health...but she was found next to Inuyasha's grave her cheeks stained with tears. There was no problem with her, no cuts on her, and she had no sickness. But she died from the pain in her chest, she dies from broken heart right next to Inuyasha's grave and where her lifeless body lay is where she was buried.

So now years later, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Kirara, and even Kikyo stood staring at the two loves graves. They were never coming back they all knew it but then they each had a little regret in there past choices. Sango, not being able to reassure Kagome about Inuyasha loving her. Miroku, not being able to reassure Inuyasha that Kagome loved him. Kaede, not being able to stop the evil demon from stealing her sister's remains. Shippo, telling Kagome that she was no longer his mom. Kirara, nothing really. And Kikyo, not letting Kagome take her soul back in the beginning, trying to kill her, making Kagome think that she and Inuyasha were together...everything.

So that was there story, and now it is ended.

_**Wow that was sad, I almost cried at the end were Kagome lay next to Inuyasha's grave, sorry it wasn't better.**_

_**(1)-Stupid gay bastard, Naraku wouldn't die.**_

_**(2)-I'm sorry I had to make Inuyasha prance, I just couldn't stop myself.**_

_**(3)-Gross Inuyasha and Kikyo making love, eww not a nice picture. I saw a dog humping a clay pot. Weird.**_

_**Does anyone agree that the song went well with the story?**_

_**Well anyways press that violet, light blue un-named colored button you know you want to.**_

_**Also flames will be used to bake cookies for the reviewers.**_


End file.
